BBC Two
BBC2 (first era) 1964-1967 The launch of the channel was delayed by a day by an infamous power failure in Central London. BBC_2_Clock_1964_A.jpg|1964 Clock A BBC_2_Clock_1964_B.jpg|1964 Clock B BBC2FlipCard.jpeg|Flip-Card 1967-1970 The first official colour channel in the UK launched on UHF in 1967, and with it came a brand new ident. The logo revolves like the BBC1 globe ident used at the time. BBC2_colour_logo.jpg|1967 ident. BBC_2_Clock_1967.jpg|1967 Clock 1970-1974 The font on the word "COLOUR" has changed. BBC 2 Ident 1972 B.jpg|1972 Ident B BBC 2 Ident 1972 C.jpg|1972 Ident C BBC 2 Clock 1972.jpg|1972 Clock BBC 2 logo 1972.svg|Logo used with the clock BBC 2 logo 1972 ident.svg|Logo used with the clock 1974-1979 Bbc2_1974.jpg|1974 ident A BBC 2 Ident 1974 B.jpg|1974 Ident B BBC 2 Ident 1974 C.jpg|1974 Ident C BBC 2 Clock 1974 A.jpg|1974 Clock A BBC 2 Clock 1974 B.jpg|1974 Clock B BBC_2_logo_1974_ident_version.svg BBC 2 clock logo 1974.svg|Logo used with the clock BBC2 1974.gif|1974 Ident Animated BBCtwobehindthescenes.jpeg|Behind the scenes 1979-1986 In 1979 BBC2 launches the first ever fully computer generated ident in the world, let alone the UK - three years before Channel 4's flying blocks. BBC2_logo_1979.jpg|1979 ident BBC 2 Clock 1979.jpg|1979 Clock BBC 2 Clock 1980.jpg|1980 Clock BBC 2 Ident 1983.jpg|1983 Daytime on 2 Ident BBC 2 Open University Ident 1984.jpg|1984 Open University Ident File:BBC2Schools&Collagesident.png|Schools and Colleges Ident BBC 2 Animated.gif|1979 Ident Animated Orangebbctwoclock.jpeg|Orange version of the clock Ccbbc2.jpeg|Christmas Clock BBC 2 Holding Slide logo 1976-83.svg|Holding slide logo. BBC Two (first era) 1986-1991 BBCTwo.png|Ident BBC_2_Clock_1986.jpg|1986 Clock BBC_2_Open_University_Ident_1986.jpg|1986 Open University Ident main-000-806.jpg|Christmas 1986 main-000-183.jpg|Christmas 1987 main-000-434.jpg|Christmas 1988 main-000-547.jpg|Christmas 1989 main-000-932.jpg|Christmas 1990 FadeBBC2.jpeg|Logo fade-in BBC2 (second era) 1991-1997 As part of an extensive rebrand to cast off BBC2's 'highbrow' tone, Lambie-Nairn launched a brand new set of idents which lasted 10 years until they were replaced in 2001. For the first time a corporate logo scheme featuring the 1988 BBC logo was employed across all of the BBC's services. The rebrand did work, and although the programming was exactly the same as before, the perception of BBC2 by the public shifted from 'highbrow' and 'stuffy' to cool and trendy. BBC_2_Open_University_Ident_1991.jpg|1991 Open University Ident clock_91a.jpg|1991 Clock BBC Two (second era) 1997-2001 On October 4, 1997, BBC Two got a new look created by Lambie-Nairn. See main article: '' BBC Two/1997 Idents BBC Two Wales 1997.svg|BBC Cymru Wales BBC Two Scotland 1997.svg|BBC Scotland BBC Two Northern Ireland 1997.svg|BBC Northern Ireland 2001-2007 In November 2001, the logo was boxed. The idents were changed for the first time in 10 years; the '2' symbol stayed the same, but it was given a pair of arms and a personality. The BBC added to the roster of 4 idents over the years. BBC_Two_Wales_2001.svg|BBC Two Wales BBC 2W logo.svg|BBC 2W Replaced BBC Two on weeknights between 8-10pm in Wales. BBC_Two_Scotland_2001.svg|BBC Two Scotland BBC_Two_Alba_2001.svg|BBC Two Alba Used to introduce Gaelic language programmes. BBC_Two_Northern_Ireland_2001.svg|BBC Two Northern Ireland BBC_Two_East_2001.svg|BBC Two East BBC_Two_East_Midlands_2001.svg|BBC Two East Midlands BBC_Two_London_2001.svg|BBC Two London (2001-04) BBC_Two_London_2004.svg|BBC Two London (2004-07) BBC_Two_Midlands_2001.svg|BBC Two Midlands BBC_Two_North_East_and_Cumbria_2001.svg|BBC Two North East and Cumbria BBC_Two_North_West_2001.svg|BBC Two North West BBC_Two_South_2001.svg|BBC Two South BBC_Two_South_East_2001.svg|BBC Two South East BBC_Two_South_West_2001.svg|BBC Two South West BBC_Two_West_2001.svg|BBC Two West BBC_Two_Yorkshire_and_Lincolnshire_2001.svg|BBC Two Yorkshire and Lincolnshire BBC_Two_40th_Anniversary_2004.svg|40 Years of BBC Two (2004) BBC_Two_Channel_of_the_Year_2001.svg|Channel of the Year 2007-present A new logo arrived on February 18, 2007. The typography has changed from ''Gill Sans to Avenir and the box has changed its colour from violet to teal. The blade '2' has been slightly altered, it is now more squat than before. BBC Two HD.svg|BBC Two HD BBC Two Christmas 2015 logo.png|Christmas variant. *The Ident Gallery - 2007 * *The Ident Gallery - 2009 *The Ident Gallery - 2013 *The Ident Gallery - 2015 Symbols 1991-2007, 2014, 2015-present Used from 1991 to 2007. From 2001-2007, the 1991 2's has replaced the white 2, and the few idents has a robotic arms. To celebrate its 50th birthday in 2014, BBC Two brought back many old idents, including the 1991-97 and 1997-2001 set of idents featuring the '2'. In 2015, the 1991-2001 set of idents and stings were brought back on a more permanent basis. 2007-present On 18 February, 2007, the '2' was slightly redrawn. From 2015, this '2' is used only on promos end-boards. Other Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:BBC Category:Secondary channels Category:BBC Two Category:1964 Category:Television channels in Ireland